


Giant Silkwyrm

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, NINJABBIT ATTACK!!!, Romance, Spring Kagero, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Title based on the FEFates support.Odin and Spring!Kagero meet and romance each other in Askr.EDIT: Series now discontinued. If you would like to read an Odin/Kagero fic, you can read "Artwork," the next fic in this series.





	Giant Silkwyrm

When Odin woke on a fine spring morning, the Askran castle was abuzz with energy.

 

Now, it was normally highly energized, what with the 150+ heroes running around, but today seemed more…  _ Hectic. _

 

“Ah, Summoner! A good morning to you!” Odin boomed as soon as he saw Kiran in the entrance hall. “How do you—My! Why does our dear tactician shed tears?”

 

Kiran looked up at the mage, tears brimming in their eyes. To Odin’s slight horror, they only let out another sob at his words and began to cry even harder.

 

“I— _ hic _ —don’t have enough orbs for this!”

 

“...Orbs?”

 

Kiran nodded sadly. “Summoning Morgan completely depleted my orbs supply… And now there are spring heroes! And I want them all!”

 

“Well!” Odin puffed out his chest confidently. “I do not see what trifles you! If you are low on your supply, then it is up to us heroes to make you happy! Come, Kiran! To battle! Let us restock your treasure and thus summon the greatest heroes from all realms!”

 

* * *

 

_ You sensed my presence, didn't you? The spring breeze makes it difficult to remain concealed. _ _  
_ _ I am Kagero, a ninja. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." _

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Kagero! Good day!” Odin cheerfully greeted the ninja. “A fine afternoon, no? Out to tend to your legendary horse?”

 

“You mean… My pegasus? Well, yes.”

 

“Excellent! I shall accompany you!” Odin fell into pace alongside Kagero. “When I was first summoned to this world, I never expected to see familiar faces here. Then Laslow was summoned! Then Selena… And Lord Xander! And so many others! And now you’re here too, Kagero!”

 

Kagero nodded. “I feel the same way. I was quite surprised to see you here in this world as well, Odin. Even though it’s in this outfit…”

 

“Lo! A welcome change it is! For the great ninja of Hoshido to change… Into something even more powerful! You carrots—so fast! And flying above all others on a pegasus—simply marvelous! Such power… Such radiance! OOOHHH, SUCH BEAUTIFUL GRACE! A GREAT NIN—”

 

“Wait.” Kagero suddenly interrupted the man, stopping and spinning around to face Odin. “What did you just say?”

 

“Uh,” Odin blinked, “Power and radiance?”

 

“No, after that.”

 

“Beautiful grace?”

 

“...”

 

At Kagero’s silence, Odin frowned, worry beginning to darken his usually dapper mood. “Kagero? Did I offend you in some way?”

 

“...No. It’s just—No one has really called me that before.”

 

“What? Beautiful?”

 

Kagero nodded. “I’m a ninja, so no one usually sees me. If someone does compliment me, it’s usually on my skill for protecting Lord Ryoma or killing an enemy. It… Your words just surprised me, is all. Forgive me for interrupting.”

 

“But, Kagero! How can anyone not comment on your beauty!? A kind and artistic soul, yet one who is so efficient and honorable! An epitome of perfection! Absolute wonder and beauty!”

 

“Oh, please, you’re just flattering me now…”

 

_ Odin and Kagero have reached support level C. _

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.
> 
> (And doesn't sound unfinished, I hope).
> 
> Anyways, thank you to Denki Mage for the request! I hope that you'll enjoy this set of supports. Since Odin and Kagero already have a support in FEFates, I decided to give this a little spin and instead have Odin/Spring!Kagero. Are you liking it so far? I sure hope so.
> 
> Anyways, I'm hoping I'm writing their characters okay. I don't have any experience in writing Kagero, and I have no idea if I'm getting Odin's dramatic language correct.
> 
> But, other than that, I think everything's going well! What do you all think?
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> If you want to request a fic, you can find the information here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748498
> 
> Well then, have a great day/night!


End file.
